


Breaking News

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post Promised Day, Post canon, Royai - Freeform, TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR CHAPTER 6, news article style one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: A series of articles written about events in the personal life of Führer Roy Mustang and First Lady Riza Mustang.Read alone sequel to “Promotional Celebration”.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51





	1. FÜHRER ROY MUSTANG ANNOUNCES MARRIAGE

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything in this style, so keep that in mind.

**FÜHRER ROY MUSTANG ANNOUNCES MARRIAGE**

_Article written by Beverly Clearson_

_Führer Roy Mustang, aged forty three, who is Amestris’ first ever Democratically Elected Führer- having won the election against General Archibald Hakuro, aged fifty one- announced that not only is he no longer Amestris’ Most Eligible Bachelor- much to the heart break of every single unmarried heterosexual woman in Amestris between the ages of eighteen and sixty- but that he was joined in holy matrimony shortly after his inauguration party last month._

_Our country’s newest First Lady, Elizabeth, aged thirty nine, is not only the only grandchild and sole living relative of the former Führer Paul Grumman, aged eighty six, but she is also Führer Mustang’s former adjacent and bodyguard, one Major Riza Hawkeye- also referred to as The Hawk’s Eye for her role in the Ishvallan Genocide._

_Sources can confirm that Major Riza Hawkeye became Führer Mustang’s hand picked adjacent in 1910. Back then, Führer Roy Mustang was a Lieutenant Colonel, and the new First Lady was a Warrant Officer having just graduated from the Military Academy only thirty days prior- who had been promoted straight to Warrant Officer over Sergeant and Master Sergeant for her success in the war. The two met during the Genocide back in 1908, when their squad units were both located in the same sector._ _The two also played a very important role in the Promised Day, that took place on April 11th 1915, a nearly catastrophic event that would’ve whipped out the entire country’s population had then Colonel Mustang and First Lieutenant Hawkeye failed._

_No one has been able to confirm that their relationship was anything more then strictly professional over the last twenty years prior to Führer Mustang winning the election, despite numerous rumors about the two war veterans._

_Very little is known about the President and First Lady’s wedding, only that the ceremony was very small and private, and happened entirely out of no where. When mutual friends, subordinates, and family members of the Mr. and Mrs. Mustang’s surprise marriage, several people had the following to say:_

_”It’s a shock that it happened how it did, but no one that truly knows them is surprised by the fact that it did happen.”_ _Brigadier General Jethro Miles, aged forty._

 _”She can do better then that loser! Sooner she realizes that, the better off she’ll be!”_ _Former State Alchemist Edward Elric, aged twenty nine._

 _”I’ve been trying to get Mustang to marry my granddaughter since 1912- back before he knew my granddaughter was his adjacent. It’s about damn time they got married! I can die happy now, knowing that my only grandchild will be well taken care of, both emotionally and financially.”_ _Former Führer Paul Grumman, aged eight six._

 _”I hope that the First Lady realizes that now everyone believes the rumors that her and the Führer have been sleeping together since they came home from Ishval to be true.”_ _General Olivier Mira Armstrong, aged forty nine._

_While it cannot be confirmed or denied, there are also rumors circling that the First Couple will be welcoming their first child by the time their very first wedding anniversary rolls around. Could it be that they conceived on their wedding night, a rare and romantic occurrence? Only time will tell._

_Regardless of how or when their romantic relationship began, I truly hope that Führer and First Lady Mustang have a loving and happy marriage, as wonderful as the thirty year long marriage between former Führer and First Lady, King Bradley deceased at sixty and Beatrice Bradley aged sixty nine, was._

_May God and the people of Amestris bless the Mustang’s with a happy life and marriage._


	2. FÜHRER AND FIRST LADY MUSTANG WELCOME THEIR FIRST BORN CHILD INTO THE WORLD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had zero intentions of writing a second chapter to this. But it just came to me & I couldn’t resist.

**FÜHRER AND FIRST LADY MUSTANG WELCOME THEIR FIRST BORN CHILD INTO THE WORLD**

_Article written by Beverly Clearson_

_Close friends and family members of Führer Roy Mustang, aged forty four, and First Lady Elizabeth “Riza” Mustang, née Hawkeye, aged forty, have informed the press that the First Couple can now by referred to as the First Family._

_The baby was born weighting a healthy seven, pounds twelve ounces and measured in at twenty two inches long, during the early hours of November 10th, 1929, nearly nine months to the day after their father won the Führership election earlier this year._

_Perhaps the babe was conceived on their parent’s wedding night after all?_

_The precious little one, who’s gender is currently unknown to those outside a very small circle of close friends and immediate family, has several people speculating on what their name is. While no one has outright announced the newborn’s name, those closest to Führer and First Lady Mustang have confirmed that the name does not start with the letters R or M, nor were they named after any relative of their parents, living or dead._

_I guess that means that the names “Elizabeth”- after the First Lady- and “Paul”- after their maternal Great Grandfather and their father’s presidential predecessor- are out of the running for name guesses. Either way, until the new parents announce their first born’s name, I see no issue in referring to them as “Baby Mustang”._

_Former Führer Paul Grumman, who turns ninety years old later this month, had this to say:_

_“The baby is absolutely perfect, I can see both their mother and father in them. My granddaughter and grandson-in-law are fantastic parents so far, despite his busy and hectic schedule.”_

_This baby is the first baby in over one hundred years to be born into the First Family._

_Former Führer Paul Grumman only had one child. A daughter named Fern and mother to First Lady Mustang, who died from smallpox back in 1897, back when her daughter was just eight years of age. To his own knowledge, Paul Grumman has fathered no other children, legitimate or otherwise._

_Former Führer King Bradley and the former First Lady Beatrice Bradley, aged seventy, had one son, Selim, who was adopted by the couple at the age of six back in 1912. Sadly, Selim Bradley lost his life on the Promised Day, April 11th 1915, along with his adoptive Father, at the tender age of nine. Since then, Beatrice Bradley has adopted another son, choosing to name him after his late brother, who is currently thirteen years of age._

_It has been confirmed that both Mother and Child are doing fantastically well following the long delivery process._

_I, along with every other person that is fascinated with both the Mustang’s and babies, cannot wait to find out this little ones name, and look forward to seeing their child’s grow up and flourish in the political high society they will be growing up in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your guesses to _Baby Mustang’s_ name and gender.


	3. SIX MONTHS LATER AND FÜHRER AND FIRST LADY MUSTANG STILL HAVE NOT ANNOUNCED THEIR FIRST BORN’S NAME OR GENDER. WILL THEY EVER?

**SIX MONTHS LATER AND FÜHRER AND FIRST LADY MUSTANG STILL HAVE NOT ANNOUNCED THEIR FIRST BORN’S NAME OR GENDER.WILL THEY EVER?**

_Article written by Beverly Clearson_

_It has now been six months since Führer Roy Mustang, forty five, and First Lady Riza Mustang, forty, had welcomed their first born child, and the first time parents still have yet to give the public any hint or confirmation on their babe’s name or gender._

_The child, whom is rarely seen outside in public, unless there is an event where both Führer and First Lady Mustang must attend, is always seen dressed in infant clothing that are styled and colored in a gender neutral fashion, and referred to affectionate nicknames, such as “Pumpkin”, “Precious”, “Sweetheart”, “Darling”, and “Angel”._

_The baby has no nanny or wet nurse, and seems to be raised solely by their parents._ _They are, without any sort of doubt, breathtakingly beautiful. The spitting image of their father. So it makes entirely no sense why Führer and First Lady Mustang are keeping every detail of their child secret._

_If they did not want people to ask questions about their child, then they should never have become parents while being the most public couple in Amestris to begin with._


	4. IS THE FIRST LADY EXPECTING A SECOND CHILD?

**IS THE FIRST LADY EXPECTING A SECOND CHILD?**

_Article written by Beverly Clearson_

_It appears as though are beloved First Lady Mustang, aged forty two, appears to be expecting her and Führer Mustang’s, aged forty six, second child together. Their firstborn, now confirmed to be a little girl, if her lovely dresses and beautiful ebony curls are any indication of her sex- though her name is still unknown to the general public- will celebrate her second birthday not long after she becomes a big sister for the first time._

_Everyone in Amestris is, of course, positively thrilled that the First Couple is welcoming another child into the world. All the citizens are taking bets on the sex and appearance of the newest babe. Their daughter takes completely after her father, maybe this one will resemble their mother?_

_The First Lady is getting quite up there in her age, this is most likely her last chance to give the Führer the son that he deserves to have. Daughters, of course, are lovely little angels, but they are entirely useless- especially when it comes to continuing on their family names. If the First Lady Mustang fails to do her duty and give Führer Mustang a son, then the Mustang family name will die with their daughters._

_Selim Bradley II, aged seventeen, might be adopted, but he is still a man. He has the capability of continuing on his adopted family name._


	5. A SECOND DAUGHTER FOR FÜHRER AND FIRST LADY MUSTANG!

**A SECOND DAUGHTER FOR FÜHRER AND FIRST LADY MUSTANG!**

_Article written by Beverly Clearson_

_An inside source has leaked to me, personally, that First Lady Mustang, aged forty two, and Führer Mustang, aged forty six, have welcomed their second daughter into the world earlier this week on Monday, October 13th, 1931._

_The baby girl’s name has also been revealed to be Addison Claire Mustang. A cute name for an infant, though I doubt it’ll serve her well in life as an adult. One can only imagine what her elder sisters name must be._

_Perhaps First Lady Mustang is regretting not having another homebirth for her and her husband’s second daughter?_

_My sympathies do go out to Führer Mustang. A man of his caliber- a decorated War Hero, an incredibly talented State Alchemist, the man who helped save us from Central Command’s coup d’état nearly twenty years ago, and whom has spent the majority of the last fifteen years of his life working towards restoring Ishval and Amestris’ relationships with Xing, Creta, Areugo, and Drachma and their governments- has long since earned himself the right to a son._

_A son that his not as elegant wife- despite being the Granddaughter of Führer Mustang’s predecessor, Führer Grumman, deceased at the age of eighty eight- has yet to provide him. There are plenty of eligible young socialites in Amestris’ high society. Perhaps Führer Mustang should consider trading himself in a younger model?_


	6. BREAKING NEWS!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING’S FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!**  
>  •Gun Violence  
> •Major Character Death  
>  **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

**BREAKING NEWS!!!!**

**FÜHRER ROY MUSTANG ASSASSINATED FOLLOWING ANNOUNCEMENT OF ISHVALLAN WAR TRIALS!**

_Article written by Beverly Clearson_

_It’s a heartbreaking day across Amestris._

_Our leader, Führer Roy Mustang, aged fifty, was shot and killed yesterday afternoon on March 17th 1935, at a press conference just outside of Central, where he announced his plans to try those who participated in the Ishvallan Genocide- including himself and his wife- for war crimes._

_The shooting happened shortly after Führer Mustang announced his plans, though at this time, it is unknown whether the shooting was premeditated or a spur of the moment reaction to Führer Mustang’s announcement._

_Eleven people were shot along with Führer Mustang. Out of the eleven gunshot victims, seven of them died, one being Brigadier General Alex Louis Armstrong, aged fifty three._

_The victims of the ruthless catastrophe are:_

_Führer Roy Mustang, aged fifty, who died on the operating table_

_Brigadier General Alex Louis Armstrong, aged fifty three, who died on scene_

_Major Enrique Lopez, aged thirty seven, who died on route to the hospital_

_Master Sergeant Lindsay Parkway, twenty three, who died on scene_

_Former First Lady Beatrice Bradley, aged seventy five, who died on route to the hospital_

_Patrick Maddox, aged twenty nine, who died on scene_

_Stephanie Maddox, aged seven, who died on the operating table_

_Two fatalities on the list, Patrick and Stephanie Maddox, are reported to be uncle and niece._

_The shooter, confirmed to be Amestrian Supremicist David Allen Jr., aged forty five, was shot and killed by Military Police while fleeing the scene, the murder weapon still in his possession._

_Führer Roy Mustang is survived by his wife, Riza Mustang, aged forty six, and by their daughters; Piper, aged six, and Addison, aged four._

_Thankfully, neither of the Mustang daughters or their mother were injured during the shooting._

_Vice Führer Olivier Mira Armstrong, aged fifty six, and eldest sister of Alex Louis Armstrong, will be running the nation until the next election in January._

_When spoken to, Vice Führer Armstrong only had this to say:_

_“I always wanted to be the Führer. However, I did not want it to happen at the cost of two little girls growing up without their father, or me and my younger sisters losing our only brother.”_

_It is unknown at this time whether or not she will proceed with Führer Mustang’s plans for the Ishvallan trials._

_Führer Mustang’s funeral will be a private event held later in the week._

_My heart goes out to the families and loved ones of those who lost their lives in this tragic event._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine:
> 
> __
> 
> _It’s after Roy has died, & things have calmed down a bit. For the first time since they left that day, Riza and their girls are home._
> 
> _It’s hard for her, but she has to stay strong for her daughters. She feeds them dinner, gives them a bubble bath, and tucks them into their beds._
> 
> __
> 
> _A few hours later, she goes to bed herself, opens up her bedroom door, and freezes. Roy is gone. For the first time in nearly thirty years, he is not with her. His side of the bed will remain empty forever._
> 
> __
> 
> _With tears in her eyes, Riza climbs into bed, lays in the middle of the mattress, and cries, clutching Roy’s pillow to her face so Piper and Addie don’t hear her sobs._


End file.
